ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts III (Cwf123's Version)
Kingdom Hearts III will be a Disney and Square Enix game in 2018. Characters Playable *Sora *Mickey *Goofy *Donald Allies *Lea *Kuzco *Anna *Elsa *Olaf the Snowman *Stitch *Milo Thatch *Jim Hawkins *Wreck It Ralph *Beast *Belle *Baymax *Indiana Jones *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fireside Isabella *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wander *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kim Possible *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Moana *Maui *Jake *Izzy (Pirate Princess Outfit) *Wildwing *Goliath *Judy Hopps Villains Organization XIII *Master Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Ansem *Xemnas *Xigbar *Saix *Vanitas *Riku Replica *Scroop *Claude Frollo *Warp Darkmatter *Lord Draganus *Metron Other Villains *Maleficent *Pete *Lyle Rourke *Hans *Turbo *Marshmallow *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *Gaston *Yokai *Emperor Zurg *Darth Maul *Emperor Palpatine *Davy Jones *Kraken *Captain Gantu *Captain Flint's Ghost *Nasira *Jafar *Yzma *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Drakken *Shego *The Wraith *Chameleon *Seige *Anubis *Dawn Bellwether *Doris *Te Ka Summons *Morph *Fix-It Felix *B.E.N. *Rufus *Cadenza Downloadable Content Allies *Scott Leadready *Leonard Helperman *Kenai *Koda *Chicken Little *Buck *Samson *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *Lightning McQueen *Dory *WALL-E *Carl Fredrickson *Marianne *Sarah Williams *Kermit The Frog Villains *Dr. Ivan Krank *Dennis and Adele *Atka *Alameda Slim *Rico *Blag *Kazar *Bomb Voyage *Omnidroid 8000 *Omnidroid 9000 *Omnidroid 10,000 *Syndrome *The Underminer *Bruce *Seagulls *Auto *Alpha *Charles Muntz *Roland *Jareth *Constantine The Frog Summons *Cloak And Camo *Dug *Sugar Plum Fairy *Gonzo *Clopin Worlds *Twilight Town *Disney Castle *Beast's Castle *Sugar Rush (Wreck It Ralph) *Corona (Tangled) *Zootopia *Arendelle (Frozen) *New World (Pocahontas) *Olympus *The Haunted Mansion *Country Bear Hall *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Keyblade Graveyard *Third Street (Recess) *Mewni (Star VS. The Forces of Evil) *Monkey Island (Escape to Monkey Island) *Intrepidville (Lloyd In Space) *Goofy's Trip (A Goofy Movie) *New York (Gargoyles) *Galactic Republic (Star Wars I-III) *Galactic Empire (Star Wars IV-VI) *Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones) *Kingdom of the Sun (Emperor's New Groove) *Land of Toys (Toy Story) *Ant Island (A Bug's Life) *Planet Z (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Puckworld (Mighty Ducks) *New Orleans (Princess and the Frog) *San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) *Middleton (Kim Possible) *City of Summer (Phineas and Ferb) *Gravity Falls *Corner Of The Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder) *St. Canard (Darkwing Duck) *Pirate Island *London Streets (101 Dalmatians) *Enchancia *Avlor (Elena of Avalor) *Monstropolis (Monsters, Inc.) *Riley's Head (Inside Out) *Ancient Polynesia (Moana) *Todayland (Meet The Robinsons) *The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) DLC Worlds Disney Extra Pack *Sunny Florida (Teacher's Pet) *Old Alaska (Brother Bear) *Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) *Little Patch of Heaven (Home On The Range) *The Wild Pixar Extra Pack *Nomanisan (The Incredibles) *The Deep Blue Sea (Finding Nemo/Dory) *The Axiom (WALL-E) *Balloon House (Up) Lucasarts/Jim Henson Extra Pack *Strange Magic *Labyrinth *Muppet Studios Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *David Gallagher as Riku *Jesse McCartney as Ventus, Roxas *Jason Dohring as Terra *Willa Holland as Aqua *Bret Iwan as Mickey *Tony Alsemo as Donald *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete, Ray, Kaa, Darkwing Duck *Quinton Flynn as Lea *Keith David as Goliath, Dr. Facilier *Frank Welker as Kashkeim, Chameleon, Bigfoot *Christopher Ayres as Xehanort *Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort *Richard Epcar as Terra-Xehanort *Billy Zane as Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar, Braig *Kirk Thornton as Saix *Mandy Moore as Aerith, Rapunzel, Roxanne *John C. Reilly as Wreck It Ralph *Alan Tudyk as Duke of Weselton, Cazar, Turbo/King Candy, Duke Weaselton *Jack McBrayer as Fix It Felix, Wander *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Josh Gad as Olaf, LeFou *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow *Dana Carvey as Bobby *Rob Paulsen as P.J., Ian *Wallace Shawn as Mazur, Rex, Strickler *Page O'Hara as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast, Gaston *Helmut Bakaitis as Claude Frollo, Wraith, D'Arque, Anubis *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible, Yuffie *Will Friedle as Ron Stopabble *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Bill Faggerbakke as Kurt Blobberts, Broadway *Jim Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, Evil Buzz Lightyear *Wayne Knight as Zurg, Al *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter *Patrick Warburton as LGMs, Kronk, Blag, Angel & Devil Kronk *John Goodman as Baloo, Pacha, Sulley *Jason Marsden as Jim Hawkins, Max Goof *Jeff Bennett as Dr. Doppler *Olivia D'Abo as Captain Amelia, Mrs. Potts *Martin Short as B.E.N. *Vincent Martella as Phineas, Hope Estheim *Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Taran *Kristen Schaal as Mabel, Trixie *April Winchell as Sylvia, Sgt. Calhoun *Yuri Lowenthal as Cecil Harvey, Rallen *Michelle Ruff as Jeena *Karen Strassman as Rosa Farrell *Jason Ritter as Dipper *James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan, Lumiere, Milo Thatch, Kristoff *Crispin Freeman as Hans *Robin Atkin Downes as Scroop *Dawnn Lewis as Tia Dalma *Cree Summer as Kida, Koda, Yzma, Moana *Corey Burton as Ansem the Wise, Alameda Slim, Yen Sid, Mole, Nathaniel Flint, Mr. Arrow *Wally Wingert as Jack Skellington, Flik *Phil LaMarr as Darth Vader, Combat Carl, Buck, Frozone, Siege, Mike Wazowski, Hopper, Dragaunus *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maui *Kelsey Grammar as Waternoose, Stinky Pete, Ivan Krank *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *T.J. Miller as Fred *Scott Asdit as Baymax *Laura Bailey as Serah Farron, Rosie *Fred Tatasciore as Corona Guards *Eric Bauza as Luke Skywalker, Nigel the Koala *Keith Ferguson as Han Solo, Lord Hater *Tom Kane as Yoda *Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome *Eden Sher as Star *Tara Strong as Rikku, Adele *Samuel Witner as Darth Maul, Palpatine *Alyssa Mireles as Jake *Ariel Winter as Sofia *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova, Shego *Nolan North as Indiana Jones *Kevin Schon as Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready *Jeremy Shada as Lloyd Nebulon, Leonard Helperman, Dash *Alex Borestein as Mary Helperman *Dee Bradley Baker as Randall Boggs, Boba Fett, Jango Fett, Clones *Tom Kenny as Peepers, Dennis *David Ogden Steirs as Cogsworth *Adam McArthur as Marco *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Eric Jacobson as Ms. Piggy Keyblades in Kingdom Hearts III (Cwf123's Version) Heartless in Kingdom Hearts III (Cwf123's Version) Rating Rated E10 for fantasy violence. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Sequel Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Frozen Category:The Lion King Category:Moana Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Atlantis Category:Treasure Planet Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Avenges Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Doctor Strange Category:Star Wars Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Nintwndo NX Category:PC Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Sofia the First Category:Deus Ex Category:Tomb Raider Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Home On The Range Category:Cars Category:The Incredibles Category:The Wild Category:Labyrinth